deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cinder-Fella/@comment-3041875-20161205001317
Very good episode, overall guys. Honestly, though, I enjoyed it less as the episode progressed, not because the later scenes weren't good, but just some of the stories dragged a little. The thanksgiving theme was fun, but it soon became clear some of the stories weren't really going to have that much consequence, and once we got an idea of how each household was experiencing thanksgiving, then a lot really could have been skipped, or it got quite repetitive. Mostly though, I pretty much enjoyed all the butler's stories, and particularly enjoyed the scenes of the butler's together, which remains one of the series' strongest things going for it. The Good - Joe's story was the one that I enjoyed from beginning 'til end. Every scene was different and entertaining. Of course, after season 1 ended, having Joe remain as a butler for the rest of the series was always going to be a problem. The explanation given that, after being in prison, the department didn’t want to re-hire him because of potentially negative reception felt a little contrived. If Joe went to the press with that story they'd probably be greater outrage at the force, since he was innocent, than hiring him back. But, I'm willing to buy it, maybe the lieutenant's just an ass. I really enjoyed the flashes of Joe wanting to be a cop and then struggling when on the force. In my last review, I speculated that Joe would be filling Rochelle's vacancy for a butler, and I like how those stories have come together. I enjoyed him wondering how cleaning floors etc. became his actual life, but I wonder if some of him enjoys the job, feeling more connected and similar to his friends. "Go out and fetch all dis and make me some grub," made me laugh. Then, of course, the turkey got deep fried, Kentucky style, and they listened to gangster rap, and when Joe asked if they wanted some "classy" music to play, he was surely laughing to himself inside, surely, for he couldn’t have been serious. The flash of Joe as Cinderella was a bit weird, but I enjoyed it, with Rochelle as the evil step-mother and her kids as the sisters. I found it really interesting how Joanna's voice was enticing him to drink the alcohol, how she represents that part of himself. I'm intrigued by the ending, and excited for Silvia ultimately confronting Joe. It's continuingly impressive how you can bring all the butlers together and have them discuss things that we've just witnessed but make their dialogue amusing and enjoyable enough for it to be entertaining and not boring, even though we've just seen the events they're talking about. As always, I enjoyed the interactions, like them picking on Rena for not handling criticism, the observation that Joe always gets employers after Josh, and Josh asking him if he wants to take Selena off his hands. The ending of them all having dinner together was especially nice. Selena's arrival was pretty funny. I enjoyed her portrayal of someone taking PC too extremely, commenting that Josh was drunk on white privilege, and I appreciated the references to the recent election. Enjoyed parts of their second scene, such as being shocked over Josh speaking to her first or her disking Josh and Brad's relationship because double the white privilege. Again, Brad was very likeable. I really enjoyed Liz and Rena tricking Eli, and him hurriedly returning home to make a fool of himself, then awkwardly slipping back out. I really like the idea of Rena making a YouTube channel, so ignorantly thinking he'll easily be a star, very in character and related to his overall story. The others discussing how he can't handle criticism was funny and interesting; it's good to see how the butlers all perceive each other. I could feel the uncomfortableness of Joanna and Wilma's thanksgiving. Two people who don’t like each other, spending the holiday alone, must actually be the most depressing thing ever. I enjoyed Joanna's line about holidays being when she does her best drinking, and the return of Juanita Kwon. Wilma having been jealous of Matthew when growing-up and suspected an evil in him was a nice twist. Al telling Ben about the baby was a really nice moment. The Bad – Ben's story was mostly downhill from there though. I just really didn’t care for the conflict between him and Val, though I'm glad my fears from the last episode have proven to be wrong. Though Val was quite rude at times, Ben came across as very petty and immature, as did the whole conflict. I didn’t really understand why Val would feel the need to try and get closer to Ali than Ben, as well as undermine his relationship with her, or see what she would really "win" from that, nor did I really understand why Ben would feel so threatened by her. I didn’t seem to be a story that stemmed from any realistic qualities of their characters. Their dialogue was also incredibly repetitive. I thought maybe we were gonna go to a deeper level in their third scene, when Ben was asking Val why she was acting the way she was, but they ended up just reusing their previous lines, which didn’t really explain anything. There was then a reveal that Val knows Rena, but until we know more, I don’t see any reason to be interested by it. Like I said earlier, it soon became clear that some stories, like Rena's, weren't really going anywhere. We got three scenes of Eli trying to discover the truth, either by spying or by trying to have Rena confess. Though it started off entertaining, by the third scene of the story, it was a bit tedious. Then, Josh's story also got quite repetitive. Selena's only been around for one episode but already I began to find her quite annoying and grating at times, like deducting Josh's pay to match Val's, sexually harassing Josh or fainting when Brad said he was a republican. While I enjoyed the twist concerning Wilma, the turn-around was far too sudden. It also has me wondering of what her initial logic and motive was by coming to the house in the first place, antagonising Joanna, if she was actually grateful for what she did. There also wasn’t any consequence to the story, so I wonder what really the point of it was. Observations - Ali called Liz a friend but I doubt she meant it. I wonder who she really considers a friend – maybe just Ben? Best Butler – Easily Joe. His story was consistently strong and entertaining throughout, while each scene was unique, and we got to know his character on a deeper level. Josh and Rena's stories were both pretty good, but got a little repetitive and tedious, then I didn’t much care for Ben's. Overview – I appreciated the theme, and Selena's debut, really liked Joe's story, and mostly enjoyed the other butler's stories. Strong episode. But, overall, wasn’t the most exciting.